Man of Steel (2013 film)
Man of Steel is the first instalment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It will star Colin O'Donoghue in the title role, Zack Snyder will direct and it will be released for June 14th 2013. Cast *Colin O'Donoghue as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman *Michelle Monaghan as Lois Lane *Erik Knudsen as Jimmy Olsen *Beau Bridges as Perry White *Kevin Costner as Jonathan Kent *Diane Keaton as Martha Kent *Stephen Moyer as General Dru-Zod *Blake Lively as Faora Hu-Ul *Jeremy Irons as Jer-Em *Jude Law as Jam-Ek *Edward Norton as Quex-Ul *Tyler Mane as Lar-On *Eric Bana as Jor-El *''TBC'' as Lara-Lor Van *Jon Hamm as Alexander “Lex” Luthor *Christoph Waltz as Dr. Saul Erdel *Richard Schiff as Professor Emil Hamilton *Irwin Keynes as Bibbo Bibbowski (mentioned) Plot Jor-El is looking at Kryptons Core and discovers that because of all the Mining, The Core will implode. Jor-El then returns home to his wife Lara and son Kal. Jor immediately begins creating a space craft when he is done he places the family dog Krypto in it and sends it off into space bit the ship is lost and Jor-El begins a second one. Jor then goes to the council where he addressees the council of the cores implosion. They do not believe him until General Dru-Zod walks in and shows them a diagram of the core. The Council tell Zod and Jor to leave but Zod kills 2 of them promoting Jor-El to attack him. The two fight but Zod gets the upper hand causing Jor-El to leave. Zod and his squadron including Jem-Em,Jam-Ek,Quex-Ul,Lar-On and his right hand woman Faora Hu-Ul pursue after him. Jor-El arrives at his home and tells Lara to prepare the launch. Jor-El tells his to service droids Kelor and Kelex to go into Kal-El's Shuttle. Jor-El then contacts his brother Zor who is preparing for his daughters flight, Jor tells Zor that Kal-El will be leaving in 15 minuets before hanging up. Zod breaks into the House of El but is attacked by Jor-El. Zod's men break in but Jor-El defeats them with ease. Faora tries to destroy the shuttle but Lara stops her and the two begin to fight. Jor-El is blasted into his kitchen where he throws boiling oil in Zods face causing half of his face to burn. Jor then knocks out Zod as Lara knocks out Faora. Jor-El and Lara send Kal-El of into Space where they se that Krypto's Ship has tracked it and is following it. Lara tells Jor-El that the two have each other and will be safe. Kryptonion Police arrest Zod and his men and take them to The Council. The Council then send Zod and his men into the Phantom Zone but before Zod is sent he breaks out of his chains and shoots Jor-El. Zod is subdued and frozen before being sent into the Phantom Zone. Jor-El dies in Lara's hands. Lara returns home where she lies in her bed and waits for Krypton to implode. Zor-El's Child Kara is in her shuttle. Zor sets the coordinates to follow Kal-El's ship and sends her off but the implosion of Krypton sets it off course and sends it in a different direction. Jonathan and Martha Kent are in their Barn when a shuttle lands outside their Barn. Jonathan opens it where a baby gurgles, Jonathan picks him up and gives him to Martha who names him Clark and walks into their house. Jonathan sets the shuttle onto is tow truck and reverses it into the barn before locking it. Clark now a 13 year old boy is at school when he goes to the cantine. Thier he sees a bully teasing his Friends Lana Lang and Pete Ross. Clark walks over to him and tellls im to stop but is pushed back by the bully, Clark then attacks him but the bully defends himself with tray which Clark puts a dent in with his elbow. Shocked at this Clark runs home but is persued by the bully in his pickup truck. The Bully blocks Clark from escaping but Clark reatiates and melts the engine with his heat vision which scares him, the bully,Pete and Lana. Clark then runs back to the barn where he questions his father. Jonathan then takes Clark to the barn where he pulls up the floor boards showing Clarks Shuttle. Jonathan tells him that he is not from this world and that he has special abilities. Clark then shouts at Jonathan for waiting till he was 13 for telling him causing Kelex and Kelor to awake who tells Clark not too blame Jonathan because it was their idea to keep the secret for years. Clark runs away when Jonathan begins to chase him but is stopped by Martha who tells him to use the car. Clark runs through the fields of the farm when he sees a shuttle similar to him crash a mile away. Clark knowing he has powers begins to jump 4 feet in the air until he gets to the shuttle. He rips it open and a white dog jumps on him and begins to lick him. Clark then plays a hologram of Jor-El who tells him that this is Krypto the family dog to the House of El and now belongs to Kal-El. Clark wonders who Kal-El is when Jonathan arrives and Clark asks him. Jonathan tells him that he is Kal-El and that the dog now belongs to him. Clark, Jonathan and Krypto get in the truck and drive home. 10 years go by and Clark is next to his father who is dying, Jonathan asks him to keep his gift a secret unless the time is required for him to do whats right. Jonathan then passes after saying that. Clark goes in the barn and asks Kelex what should he do to which Kelor says “Your Father has been to Earth before where he created a small base for his family” Clark asks where it is and Kelex says “''The Arctic''”. Clark packs Kelex and Kelor in his bag and tells his mother where he is going, she hugs him and waves him goodbye. Clark arrives at Pete's house where he sees Lana their he tells them that he is leaving to go on a trip to discover who he is. Pete thinks its a terrible idea but Lana wishes him good luck. Clark pays a man for a plane ride to the arctic when over the exact spot Kelex and Kelor said it was Clark jumps off without a parachute. He lands on the floor causing it to crack he asks Kelex where it is and he says its here. Clark angrily smashes a wall causing ice to fall revealing a fortress. Clark presses his hand on it and a scanner scans him and says “''Welcome Kal son of Jor''”. The door opens and Clark walks in he then sees a giant screen with 32 white crystals and 1 green crystal in the middle. The Screen turns on and a video of Jor-El is shown he says “''These 32 crystals are lessons that you will encounter in your lifetime, The Green Crystal is called Kryptonite a material that can cause any Kryptonian to become weak and slowly die''” The video finishes and Clark returns to Smallville. Clark tells his mother he is moving to Metropolis, Clark packs his bags and says his goodbyes before boarding a train. Clark exists the train station and sees a young boy about to be run over. Clark runs and pushes him out the way before dodging the car. Clark asks the boy his name and he says “''Jimmy Olsen''”. Jimmy asks Clark to come with him to the Newspaper Company The Daily Planet. Jimmy tells his boss Perry that Clark saved his life. Perry tells Jimmy to be more careful and asks Clark if he wants to begin working as he looks like he just got of the train from Kansas. Clark accepts and is told to meet his new Partners Lois Lane and Jimmy Olsen. Clark, Lois and Jimmy are sent on an assignment to the Arctic to meet Professor Emil Hamilton and Dr. Saul Erdel. Clark, Lois and Jimmy arrive and Clark sees the Fortress just a few miles away. Clark asks Professor Emil Hamilton why they are there and Hamilton tells him that they have discovered a shuttle on course for Earth and that they plan to destroy it as it could do environmental damage. Clark runs to the fortress and using a machine sees that the shuttle looks like his and that it could contain another Kryptonian. Clark returns to the base and sabotages the cannon causing it to fire behind Mars. The missile destroys an invisible ship shown to be the Phantom Zone. Zod awakens and frees his fellow comrades when scanning for Kryptonian life Zod finds one signal on Earth and he finds out it is Kal-El son of the man who caused Zod to be imprisoned. Zod and his men jump start the engine and begin flying towards Earth undetected. Clark returns to the Fortress where Kelex tells him that he will have to one day protect the world. Kelor shows him a suit made from the blankets in his shuttle. Clark packs it in a bag and returns to Lois. In Metropolis Clark begins to hear voices in his head, Clark then hears someone scream and runs outside he sees someone robbing a bank. Clark suits up and stops the man from killing a innocent bystander. Lois arrives and asks for the name of this hero when he says “''Superman''”. Lois is showing Perry her report when Jimmy runs in and tells them to come outside. They all see a ship hover in the air and a man fly out. The man states that his name is General Dru-Zod and that he is searching for Kal-El. Zod asks again but no one replies so using his heat vision he destroys a car and asks again only to be attacked by Superman. Zod uses his Kryptonian Breather to scan Superman, Zod then sees that Kal is Superman and the two begin to fight. Superman wounds Zod. Zod sees Jimmy on a roof trying to use a sniper, Zod returns to his ship and sends down Faora. Faora stabs Zod before Superman can stop her, Faora then returns to the ship and it takes off just as the US Army come in and attack. Superman takes Jimmy to the Fortress when he asks Kelex and Kelor to heal him while he battles Zod. Superman attacks Zods ship but is captured and chained. Zod then begins to destroy Metropolis as Superman watches helpless. In a fit of Rage Superman kills Jer-Em. Superman begins to fight Quex-El and Lar-On but is outmatched, Superman then boasts Lar-On with his heat vision killing him instantly. Quex and Faora are sent back to Earth to finish off Metropolis. Faora flies into LexCorp where she corners Lex Luthor, before she can kill him Mercy Graves comes in and saves him. Professor Emil Hamilton and Dr. Saul Erdel create a bomb that will destroy Zod's ship. Professor Hamilton and Dr. Erdel boards the ship that will soon take them to destroy Zod costing their lives. Superman arrives on Earth where he and Quex-Ul fight resulting in Superman snapping his neck. Mercy and Faora fight causing them to fall put the window. Faora rips of Mercy's arm revealing a Robotic One. Mercy uses it to strangle Faora who retaliates and steps on it. Mercy reveals a Kryptonite crystal in her Chest causing Faora to to collapse giving Mercy enough time to stab her with it killing Faora. Zod returns to Earth when he sees the Plane about to attack his ship he uses his heat vision to shoot it down but only Dr. Erdel falls out. Superman catches him and takes him to Town Hall where everyone is hiding. Superman and Zod face of when Zod looks to the sky and sees his ship blow up. Zod blames Superman for the destruction of Krypton and his own people. Zod then attacks Superman and the two fight Lois runs out and sees the two fighting. Zod then flies to attack Lois causing Superman to jump on him and blast him in his eyes with Heat Vision killing him. Superman flies away carrying Zods body and throws it into the sun. Superman brings back a fully recovered Jimmy Olsen who runs into Town Hall to help, Superman then flies away. 2 weeks go by and Clark cycles into work where he is given his next assignment he meets Lois and Jimmy and the three get there gear and drive off as the film ends. In the Mid Credit Scene, Dr. Saul Edrel is contacted by H.I.V.E as he has exceptional skills. There he meets fellow Operatives Floyd Lawton, a man who goes by Prometheus and a Ex-Mercenary named Slade Wilson. In the End Credit Scene, Dr. Saul Edrel is driving when he sees something crash. Saul stops the Car and drives towards it he sees a ship and opens it (the camera stays fixed on Saul not showing whats inside the ship) Saul asks What is your name the screen cuts black and the being says My name is J'onn J'onzz. Trivia *Supermans suit will be based on Superman: Year One. Category:DC Cinematic Universe (Red Average) Category:DC Cinematic Universe: Superman